It's not the same
by Finickey
Summary: What happened when Natasha left Clint? Did he find someone else? CLINTASHA MULTICHAPTER
1. Don't go

AN- Helloooo everyone! This is going to be a long multi chapter story, and it'll also be my first, so enjoy!

* * *

"What are you talking about, Tasha?" Clint sobbed into his phone. "What do you mean we can't be together, is there something wrong, is there something bothering you?"

"I-I'm sorry, Clint, but we just can't," Natasha said on the other side of the phone, sobbing, "I…I just don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

As soon as he heard the beep of the phone, he swept the only thing in his reach: their picture together. He sent the framed photo into the ground, its glass shattering into bits.

Clint brought his knees to his chest and cried like a child. He hadn't cried since Barney, when he lost him. Now he lost his only reason for staying in SHIELD.

_Natasha.  
_


	2. The Engagement

_**The Engagement**_

* * *

_Two years later_

"I'm so excited for us, babe," Liz Castrell exclaimed, "The wedding's going to be fabulous!"

"I know, darling, this is what we've been dreaming about ever since," Clint Barton smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"The wedding dress will be just fantastic, the food will be amazing, and it'll be just like a fairytale."

"Oh, yes," Clint laughed and lowered his head into hers, "And we can finally have that family we've always wanted to have."

She nodded into him and sighed, "Two boys, one girl; the boys will have you sandy blonde hair and the little girl will have my golden blonde. They'll all have your smile."

"Yes, oh and we'll have a husky dog named Max."

"And a cat named Cookie." she continued.

"Cookie?" he pulled back his head in laughter.

"Shut up, Barton, I can name our cat whatever I like." she punched his arm and kissed his lips swiftly, "I better tell my parents, they'd flip!"

"You go do that, and I'll make some arrangements," he smiled and let her go, turning to fix the tiny closet he had in his private quarters in SHIELD. Once Liz left, he opened his closet and looked at the mirror with their picture on it.

_Him and Natasha._

It's been three years since she left him and the last time he had contacted her was the night she called off their relationship, but he still kept their picture.

_Snap out of it_, Clint thought, _you're going to be married now, you're not even sure if she's still alive_. He shook his head a little, trying to erase the image of Natasha: her lithe body, her rare but bright smile, and her emerald eyes. Once he thought that he forgot her enough, he thought of Liz, about their wedding, about their honeymoon. A smile played on his lips as he imagined a life out of SHIELD, with Liz.


	3. The Wedding

AN: hint: play 'Into your arms' by The Maine in the middle part of the story. Enjoy and review (anonymously or not) please!

* * *

I should be there, she thought, zipping her red gown at the side and rolling her hair. Natasha sat in front of her dresser, getting ready. He might not want to see you after what you've done, she thought again.

She decided she should go; not for him, but for her. Just to see him for her sake. Even if it would hurt her very being. She needed to see Clint, no matter if it's his wedding to another woman.

* * *

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

Liz's hand moved to Clint's shoulders and pulled him in a kiss while his hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him as a wave of applause filled the entire cathedral. He could feel her smile tugging at her lips as he kissed Liz, his new wife. His beautiful and new wife.

Everything was beautiful. Just like how they imagined it: an enormous cathedral containing over two hundred guests. The reception was extravagant; nearly three long tables filled with food were served to the guests.

But if it was up to Clint, he would just have a little celebration with a few witnesses: people he trusted. But Liz's parents wouldn't let it be.

As Clint was going around pretending to be happy to see people he doesn't even know, he saw his friends, co-workers and more.

While he was talking to his relative, his gaze lingered to the corner of the room and saw a woman in a red gown, isolated in the table in the corner. Her expression was unreadable because it was a mixture of boredom and hurt; as if she was forced to be there. He could recognize her red shoulder length hair, her pail white skin rippled by scars that only he could see.

_It's Natasha._

Clint rudely left the conversation as he practically raced to the table, his hip being hit by the chairs and table, but he didn't care. His eyes locked on her, and when she felt someone's gaze burning upon her, she looked up, and saw Clint charging towards her. She got up and immediately ran towards him, ignoring the stares they earned and the chairs getting in the way.

She ran into his arms, missing the scent of him, missing those rock hard biceps he had, and the way his calloused hands knotted in her hair. The way his rough fingers caressed her cheek and wiped away the tears that pooled at the edges. How his voice sounded rough and perfect in her ears.

He embraced her so damn hard, never wanting to let go after he lost her. He doesn't care if she was the one who ended their relationship, but two years of separation left him pining for her missing the way her small frame felt in her arms.

And then after a few moments, Clint heard a few sobs coming from Natasha.

"Why are you crying?" he pulled away and smiled as he wiped the tears escaping her eyes. She replied by grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the nearest isolated room. Once she locked the door, she ran into his arms and pressed her lips on his, savoring his flavor. He only kissed back because she missed her so much. But upon realizing that he is now married, he pulled away from her grasp, slightly stepping backward. Clint then realized what Natasha had done to him.

"Why'd you do it, Nat?" he averted his eyes and shook his head, remembering the night she left him. "Do what?" she sobbed.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Clint, I… It's hard to explain," she said lowly.

"What's hard to explain, do you think I'm stupid to understand the reason you stopped loving me?"

"It is, believe me, you know I won't lie to you,"

"Won't lie to me? You're doing it right now, Natasha. You said that night you didn't love me anymore, and you're here, kissing me, embracing me."

She advanced towards him and put her hands on his chest. "That was before," she paused, thinking of how stupid her reason was, and looked down to the ground. I still do, Clint. Don't you think being in this wedding itself would kill me: seeing the only man you truly loved get married to someone else."

"You still love me?" Clint asked, his brow furrowed in confusions as he held her hands to him.

"Yes."

"But…I'm married now."

"That's the point. I'm too late." She tore away from him and put her hands on her face, trying to hold back sobs.

"Natasha—" he reached out to her but they were interrupted by knocks on the door, and Clint jumped assuming it was Liz. When he unlocked the door, the sight of Maria Hill calmed him down.

"Barton, Romanoff," she acknowledged them both, "I know you two are getting touchy-feely and shit inside that room, but you have to get out before the bride and her parents notice." she smiled sadly at them.

"Thanks for the heads up, Hill."

When Clint found Liz, he introduced Natasha, and she earned a warm smile from the bride. But when Clint walked towards Liz to slide his hands across her waist, Natasha's insides twisted with jealousy. Clint walked away for awhile and Natasha can't help but notice the grimace on Liz's face when he had his back turned.

_This was going to be hard._


	4. Encounter

Chapter 4

A/N: ohmygosh sorry if I haven't updated; I had school and I'm too lazy to type. Sorry. Review please!

* * *

_Encounter_

Natasha felt like she was in heaven.

She finally saw Clint, she felt that cavity in her was filled a little. But the fact that he was with another woman left another gaping hole in her heart, only filled if she were able to do the things she needed: sleep with his chest against her back, kiss him like they were the only two people in the world. She can't help but miss the times when they would make love as a couple, or fuck because they would feel like it.

She missed that, and now that another woman was experiencing that, it hurt her so much.

Upon arriving to her luxurious loft, she slumped on her bed and thought that she will ruin his perfectly good and new marriage. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep, with a mental image of Clint and Liz.

Weeks have passed and Clint and Liz returned from their Honeymoon trip to Vegas.

Natasha woke up early that Friday morning. She went down the grand staircase of her apartment and went straight to her kitchen. Seeing that she only had vodka in her cupboard, she decided she should go down to the supermarket and buy some food.

Natasha bumped into someone inside the supermarket. Literally bumped into him.

Natasha was in a hurry to finish the shopping, and when she ran towards Counter 3, she ran into a man with a stiff body, colliding with her soft frame.

"Ow," she mumbled, as both the man and her groceries fell to the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry—" she said, looking up. His features were familiar, the soft lines on his face and his sandy blonde hair. She started picking up her groceries hastily; in a hurry to leave. "Oh, hi, Barton."

They both bent down to retrieve the fallen goods, but as they reached for them, their heads bumped and they both sat on the floor, chuckling.

"Sorry." His laughter died.

Then, there was a silence as they knelt and gathered the goods on the floor, face to face. Clint decided to break it with a really sudden and heavy question.

"Was that true, what you said in the reception?"

"Hmm, what?" she continued fiddling with the groceries, not meeting his gaze.

"What you said, that you, you know,"

She held his face and made him look into her green eyes.

"That I love you?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

Clint searched her eyes about what to do next, and without thinking about the consequences, he leaned in and kissed her, gently pressing their lips together. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, and when she did, she disregarded thought itself and let go of can she was holding, and put it on his face, slowly deepening the kiss.

They pulled back from each other's grasp once they came back to reality, and it would be bizarre for people to be kissing on the supermarket floor.

And Natasha snapped back into reality too.

She had just kissed a married man.

Natasha stood up, abandoning the groceries on the floor, and ran towards the exit. She got inside her car and drove away.

He followed suit, he got into his car and trailed her black BMW, heading towards her apartment.

Once he got there, he was sure he was walking into a battle because he knew Natasha like the back of his hand.

He walked into her big and luxurious apartment and waited. It was too quiet, too damn quiet.

Suddenly from above, two legs jumped on him, spreading on both sides of his shoulders. The weight and the momentum brought him down and Natasha had him at a headlock.

"Do you realize what you're doing, Clint?" she said, holding their position on the floor.

"No, let me explain." he breathed. "Let me go."

Her thighs loosened on his neck slowly and they stood up. But when they were up and about, he pushed her to the nearest wall and cornered her, almost knocking down the vase that held a bouquet of red dandelions. His hands gripped her wrists, and his body leaning on hers.

"Just like old times, Tasha." he laughed and thought of their mingled breath, as his lips were hovering above hers. He leaned in, close to her face, staring down at her lips.

"No, don't do this…" Natasha sighed softly, her voice trailed off, giving into the temptation.

Clint's hands moved to her hips, freeing Natasha's wrists and her arms moved to his neck. He applied full pressure on her lips, his tongue tracing the curve. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, trying to reach every hollow, tasting him and remembering all those nights after missions. They fought for dominance, but she gave up, surrendering her control to him as she felt his rough hands settling on her stomach's skin.

Clint tore off her shirt and she unbuttoned his pants, meeting his arousal on the way. She moved in closer and her middle rubbed at his erection and they both lost it. Natasha's legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to her leather couch in front of a fireplace. He not so subtly dropped her on it and he kissed a trail of smoldering kisses down her throat. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her cheek, her ear. He hit that sensitive spot and he unclasped her bra, releasing her flawless breasts. She sighed at the feeling.

Natasha's hands moved up and down his arms as she tilted her head back because of his mouth circling the rosy nub on her breast. She can't wait any longer.

She slipped his boxers off of him and saw him. It's been a fucking long time since we've done this, she thought to herself, and she never had sex with anyone else, and the thought of her moving inside her excited her greatly. He shifted and pushed in between her folds, making her writhe and moan at the slight discomfort of him filling her up. He slowly pushed forward and gained a little speed as he kissed her neck, making her gasp some more. His pelvis crashed against her, and she felt the orgasm pooling at the pit of her stomach, slowly but greatly, and soon enough, they both felt an explosion in each cell in their bodies, each nerve, each vein. Screams and curses filled the giant room and he settled on top of her, unable to find the motor skills to roll off.

He pulled himself out of her and turned to face her and kiss her softly. The passion and love that pined inside him finally released. He never lost his feelings for Natasha. It was just there. He tried to forget, but it wasn't budging.

"Do you still love me?" Natasha whispered.

"Yes."

And to prove that to her, his hands tighten around her waist and pulled her closer to her than ever, and he placed a kiss on her hair, taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"So much."

What did he just get himself into?


	5. Excuses

A/N:

This is a short chapter because WRITER'S BLOCK. Review please!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Excuses

"Hey, babe." Liz said. She stood up from her table full of paper work to embrace Clint. "Where have you been?" She said coolly, setting back down to continue.  
"Oh, I met a friend on that way and asked if I should come with him to a bar and have a few drinks."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. I just came from SHIELD and they sure gave me a fuck load of papers," she yawned and stretched, "I'll head to bed now. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a minute. I'll take a quick shower and I'll join you."

"Goodnight." she leaned over and kissed him, and it felt so hard to make his kiss seem wanted. It was bizarre it wasn't Natasha's favorite lipstick he tasted.

Once she pulled away, she left to go to their room, and Clint headed to the shower. He stood under the pouring water, and he smiled to himself, remembering how Natasha's hands felt on his torso, or how her lips moved against his own. But his smile disappeared when he realized what he was doing: he was cheating on his wife. Liz, a woman that would do you no harm.

_He can't lie to his wife. But he most certainly cannot lie to Natasha._

He got off the shower and thought of Natasha and her curves. He brushed his teeth and thought of how her fingertips settled on his skin. He laughed at himself thinking of her like a teenage girl.

Clint got on the bed and Liz felt the extra weight on the mattress, making her involuntarily cuddle beside him. Her golden blonde hair felt awkward as he is reminded by Natasha's red head.

But in order to let her mind rest, he imagined Natasha beneath him.

And with that thought, _he fell asleep._


	6. Visit

A/N: Short chapter, sorry. But it adds to the tension

Chapter 6 – Visit

Her legs involuntarily led her to the door of their house: Clint and Liz's.

She knocked on the door, hand slightly trembling.

"Just a second!" A female voice with a slight Russian accent called out, and Natasha felt her knees fail under her.

"Yes–" Liz opened the door with a smile, but it faded when she laid her eyes on Natasha. "Oh, it's you. Yes?"

"Clint and I will be having lunch together. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Liz said bluntly. It seemed to Natasha that she was shooing her away. "Why don't you come in?"

"No, thanks anyway. Please call Clint."

"Clint!" Liz called out loudly, "Babe, Natasha is at the door – her sugar's going down. Hurry up before she dies!"

Natasha rolled her eyes at the remark. Clint went down to the door and bid Liz goodbye, giving her a peck on the lips.

But apparently, Liz had other plans. Instead, she kissed Clint passionately for an entire thirty seconds before letting him go.

"What was that about?" Natasha chuckled as they made their way down the stairs of their house.

"What?" Clint laughed, "Oh, Liz kissing me for half a minute? I have no idea."

"Oh, shut up. Let's get some Mcdonald's and we'll stay in my place because yours is practically guarded."


	7. Date

AN- this is a little ooc, but I don't care because they are such special snowflakes and they are such adorable kittens, so review please, anonymously or not!

* * *

Best saturday night ever, Clint thought. Liz was out today, doing important shield shit and he was on downtime. Instead of hitting the training room like he usually does, he headed to the equally best thing on his list: spend time with Natasha.

His phone beeped and he got a text from her, as if on cue.

"I know Liz is out. my place. NOW."

He smiles at the message, deleted it and dressed up, heading to Natasha's place.

Once he arrived there, he headed to the rooftop of her apartment, and saw a red headed woman sitting on a mat, a candle beside her and plates settled there. He decided he should surprise her by wrapping his hands around her waist, settling on her stomach, but knowing her inside and out, he should get ready to be elbowed in his ribs.

As he did so, she elbowed him, but he caught her arm in his left hand, his other sweeping away her red hair, and kissing the soft skin on her neck.

She sighed delightfully and leaned back her head into him.

"Thought you wouldn't come," she mused softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They both lay on the mat on the rooftop of her apartment. She was lying on his arm while his hands circled her waist, pulling her closer him. They admired the stars together.

The position they were in was absolutely comfortable: Natasha's head on his shoulder, her whole body struggled to be closer to him, their legs tangled with each other and their bare feet gently nudging each other. His nose settled on her head, taking in her rose-scented shampoo, her arms settled gently on his chest. Another movement would have readjusted their comfortable position.

Clint nuzzled Natasha's cheek and she chuckled softly at the feeling on Clint's nose rubbing on her skin. "I love you, Clint." as she rose her head from his shoulders, facing him and putting her hands on his chest. He took her hands in his and held them to him and smiled, "I love you too, Tasha,"

Her hand moved to his face and pulled him in a soft kiss. He responded by sliding his hands to her hair, pulling her closer, eliminating all possible space between them.

The little kiss became more, As Natasha climbed on top of him. She knew this wouldn't lead to sex, but she just wanted to kiss him and feel every part of his body moving against her own.

They kissed passionately for the longest time: his fingers knotted in her hair, her hands on his face, feeling the hair that grew there, tongues dancing with each other as their lips turned into a delicate smile.

She pulled away with half open eyes and smiled at him, lowering her forehead on his. "We should eat now before the food goes cold."

They both sat up together, and his gaze fell to the extravagant food set on the side.

"You cooked?"

"No, they all magically appeared in my kitchen, captain obvious,"

Clint laughed at her glib remark, and his smile did not disappear because he remembered this is how they acted when they were together.

"Why the disturbing smile, Barton?" she laughed, putting her hand under his chin to check his temperature playfully. He held her hand to him, "you just look beautiful today."

She nudged him hard on his rib, "Do I not look beautiful everyday?"

He just laughed and marveled at her outfit, a black dress with matching pearls. Her usual formalwear.

They finished eating, and then Clint turned on the cd player beside them. The first station played adele's 'don't you remember' the perfect slow dance song.

He held out his hand to Natasha. She looked at it funny.

"Are you asking me to dance?" She laughed at the cliche situation.

"Yes, captain obvious."

She took his hand and he helped her up, placing her in his arms. His one hand held her waist, and his arm extended and his fingers knotted with her own. Her fingers trailed to his shoulder and she placed her head on his other shoulder. Their hips began swaying smoothly from side to side, going with the beat of adele's song.

"This is so cliche," she whispered to his shoulder, afraid to ruin this perfect moment.

"I know," he laughed into her hair. "I know."

* * *

Sorry it took long for me to update. I'M LAZY OKAY


	8. Lies

Chapter 8: lies

AN- this is a short chapter, just to add to the climax. Enjoy, review anonymously or not!

* * *

"Why don't you want to?" Natasha raised her voice.

"I can't do that! Why don't you try it?" Clint raised his voice back at her.

"She's your wife, not mine!" she paced back and forth in her bedroom, her black bra strap falling off of her shoulder.

"I know she's my wife, but I have no subtle way of telling her!" Clint said, reaching for his shirt at the end of bed.

"Clint, we can't do this anymore. We can't keep hiding and hiding." she said her voice gravelly.

"I know, please don't leave me, Natasha. I can't take you leaving me ever again."

She sighed, "I know, me too, but you'll have to tell her we're having a relationship sooner or later." she sat beside Clint and wrapped her arms around his taut and bare torso and hid like a child. He returned her embrace, "We'll get through this. And I'll tell her, for you."

"Thank you, Clint."

* * *

He went inside his home, and headed to his bedroom, thinking if he should tell Liz now. He stopped in front of the door, and let out a deep breath.

when he entered the room, he saw Liz on the bed, wearing a lingerie. "Hello, husband," she purred, and Clint just couldn't look at her. She slowly and seductively got up and smoothly moved across the floor, and she went closer to Clint, her finger drawing an invisible patter on his shirt and his chest.

"How about... We have some time alone?" she whispered, but he stood still. "what do you say to that?"

"Huh, oh, I mean, I can't..." he mumbled, and looked away.

With that statement, Liz lost all her seduction, and she pulled away from him.

"What are you saying?" she asked, confused and rather angry.

"I...I have to go somewhere." he mumbled again.

"Again?" she asked angry.

"Yes, I-I'm going bowling with Natasha."

"Natasha, Natasha!" Liz said, throwing her hands up in rage. She stood by the window with her arms crosses tightly near her chest. "Are you having an affair with her?" she said softly.

"No. We had just planned a bowling night together, as best friends," he said lowly, "You know she's the only friend I ever had, Liz."

"Fine, I'm letting this slip. You go enjoy bowling night with her." she said, walking briskly towards the bathroom. He sighed and drove the car to go to Natasha's place.

When he entered, he saw Natasha lying down on her leather couch, watching tv. She sat up to see Clint, with a grateful look on her face.

"Did you tell her?" she said, with a hint of brightness in her voice.

"Yes."

* * *

I'M SORRY IF IT LOOKS LIKE CLINT IS A BAD GUY he's not, I promise. :) Review pleaaaaase


	9. Where Everything Went Wrong

AN- hellooooo! I had so much fun writing this chapter because there's another original character! I love this char because I shaped her as Scarlett Johansson. So anyway, enjoy! Review (anonymously or not) and tell me what you think about this really sexy char ;)

* * *

Russia

Two years ago

"Call him now, Romanoff, or I'll send people to kill him, slowly and intimately, and you won't be there to protect your little hawk," Cynthia Dragovski breathed into Natasha's face, her breathe smelled strongly like vodka.

"What the fuck do you want, Dragovski?" Natasha said lowly.

"I just have a plan: a very good one, at that. And it involves you and your little boyfriend." she said with her Russian accent. "and that plan of mine will complete this machine of mine," she gestured to the metal thing in front of her, "and I will wait a long as it takes just to complete it."

"What is it anyway?" Natasha breathed, trying to break away from the rope that bound her.

"Don't try to escape, Romanoff, you'll just make yourself in a much more shitty situation if you do," Cynthia laughed, "I'll just put it this way, so you can understand it: you see, this is an ecto magnetic ray, and it's missing a very special ingredient, and that ingredient is what you will get for me, and you won't even know that you did it."

According to shield's records, Cynthia Dragovski is a 27 year old Russian woman. she was beautiful: she had a long nose, golden locks that reached her mid back, eyes as grey as ash, and a body of a goddess. She was the blonde version of Natasha. Cynthia is a physicist, trained and taught by her father-Natasha's very distant relative- So technically, this woman was barely her cousin and, of course, nothing new to Natasha.

But her threats were working somehow on her.

"I beg your pardon?" Natasha spat at her.

"You heard me," she grinned as she polished her knife.

"What does this have to do with Clint?" she said dangerously.

"oh, you'll see," Cynthia smiled at Natasha's face, her knife trailing the outside of Natasha's lips and licked hers. She cupped Natasha's face, leaned in and her tongue traced the outlines of her lips and she plunged her tongue into Natasha's mouth. Natasha tried pulling back from her, but her grasp on her jaw was too tight. Natasha tried shutting her mouth, limiting the entrance of her tongue and also to prevent her from kissing back.

She tasted like vodka. Natasha's favorite vodka.

And it was too late, Natasha's tongue was trying to exert dominance before she even realized what she was doing.

They kissed roughly, tongues fighting with each other, fighting the battles they themselves should be fighting. Cynthia sat on Natasha's lap, straddling her, her arms around Natasha's neck. Cynthia ground her hips to her pelvis and Natasha sighed and Cynthia reached under Natasha's tiny black dress, teasing her behind the undergarment that she wore. Natasha gasped and her hips bucked towards her. But Cynthia was just toying with her; once she felt how aroused Natasha was, she knelt down and licked her core behind the panties that she wore, just to keep her aroused. Natasha groaned at her tongue sliding up in her middle, but it was abruptly stopped. And she groaned again at the discontinued sexual intercourse.

Cynthia laughed and moved behind the chair Natasha was tied to and pulled her hair to make her stand up, digging her knife lightly into Natasha's neck.

Cynthia reached out for Natasha's phone, dialed Clint's number, and put it on Natasha's ear.

"Hello?" the voice from the other end called.

"Clint, it's me." she said, voice shaking with fear and exhaustion.

"Tasha? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but," she paused because her voice broke, "We can't be together anymore."

Natasha waited for his response. There was silence.

"Nice try, Nat, but I'm not falling for that anymore." He laughed.

"We can't be together anymore."

"I swear, this is not funny," he laughed again, coldly this time.

"WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER ANYMORE!" she screamed into her phone. And the other side went silent again.

"Why not?" he choked.

"Because... Because I don't love you anymore," she sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Tasha?" he said, crying. "is something bothering you, is there something wrong?"

Natasha bit her lip to stop further sobbing, "I-I'm sorry Clint, but we just can't, I..I don't love you anymore."

The knife on her throat dug a little deeper into her skin, a sign that she has to hang up.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye."

And Cynthia hung up the phone.

"Got a soft spot for your little boyfriend, eh?" Cynthia shoved Natasha roughly to the ground. and looked down at Natasha with a manic grin on her beautiful face, Her long golden hair scattered across her face, "Don't worry, I'll take extra good care of him." and with that, she hit her Loboutins on Natasha's temple and knocked her unconscious.

Natasha woke up on the quinjet of shield. Coulson was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, reading some files.

"Sir?" Natasha asked wearily as she sat up, supporting herself with her elbows.

"Natasha," he nodded, not lifting an eye from the files,

"How long was I out?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"19 hours estimated. We found you in a dark alley back in Russia awhile ago because you failed to give us your 6 hour briefing."

"19 hours, wow. That Cynthia bitch hit me hard," she chuckled, but it faded as soon as she remembers what Cynthia asked her to do.

"She...she compromised me, Coulson. She made me call of my...my relationship with Clint..." a tear rolled down her cheek.

Coulson looked up from his papers and stared at her, his usual calm state was disrupted by a hint of grief and surprise.

"She did that?"

Natasha nodded and wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

"What did Barton say?"

"He asked if there was something wrong or if there was something bothering me."

"What did Dragovski say?"

"She said she'll send people to kill him if I don't end our relationship."

"Why would she do that?" he said, confusedly.

"I-I don't know. She just told me to do so."

"We'll take note of that, and if there's something fishy about it, we'll tell you." Coulson smiled.

"Thank you, sir." she returned the smile, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, and Natasha," he started, "SHIELD needs you on a mission to Germany. For a...a long time."

She nodded and thought that this mission will make her easily avoid Clint.

* * *

_One year after_

When she got back to shield from Germany, Hill told her he was dating another woman.

Clint found another woman.

She tried not to be hurt, because she was doing this for his own good, but her insides twisted as she thought about another woman holding his hands that were hers to hold, kissing his lips that were hers to kiss. But it was her fault too, she let her guard down and that's why she lost Clint.

Natasha tried her best to avoid seeing him. She requested for missions different from him: when he was around, she would go on long missions; but when he'd be on a mission himself, she be on downtime. It was hard, avoiding him but she had to do it because seeing him will hurt her and seeing her will hurt him. So she decided that maybe it's good for both of them.

But she had to keep an eye out for him, seeing if that Dragovski woman kept her word of not hurting him. She watched him like a hawk, making sure that he was fine and alive.

And she never saw him for a year.

* * *

Sorry 'bout that. Hehe. By the way, to advertise, I'm working on a lot of AUs lately. :) There's a WWII!AU, Clue!AU and Victorian!AU. So, uh, keep your heads up! :)


End file.
